The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicle frames are generally supplied to a vehicle manufacturing facility in stacks that include a plurality of the vehicle frames. Since the vehicle frames are delivered in these stacks, the process for un-stacking the frames and conveying the to a manufacturing line is time consuming and labor intensive.
Furthermore, the vehicle frames are conveyed down the manufacturing line in an inverted orientation (i.e., roadside up). The frames are conveyed in a roadside up orientation so that various components that may be attached to the underside of the vehicle frame may be added more easily. Once these components are added to the frame, however, if is necessary to flip the frame so that the frame is roadside down. This process is also labor intensive and time consuming. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that may transfer the frames to the manufacturing line quickly and easily, as well as a need for a system that may invert the frame to a roadside down orientation after various components have been added to the frame quickly and easily.